


Sex Proof

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	Sex Proof

“也许你的粉底液防水防蹭24小时高清持久不脱妆。”

“谁知道呢，反正你也基本没什么机会戴着你的假脸24小时不摘下来。”

“要检验一款眼线笔可就容易多了。去电影院看一场Ghost，出来眼睛没黑，那就是通过测试了。”

“除非你睡着了。”

如果你以前没有见过一个这么话唠的化妆师，那你有福了。

“说起来你要不要化个创意妆？”他问。

“没兴趣。”

化妆师是主持人的老搭档，几乎同时入行，就这么合作了十几年。主持人刚开始有些皮肤接触恐惧的毛病，甚至连化妆刷也会抗拒，磨合了很长一段时间好歹是被这个搭档治好了。

“想起你以前怕别人碰你怕成那样儿，怀念啊。”

“怀念什么，不怕了反而不好？”

“唔…不好。”至少看见经纪人也可以大方地抓他手臂搂他肩膀的时候，他的心情很不好。

化妆师给主持人理了个新发型，显得后者更秃了。他发誓他不是故意把本来就不厚的刘海一剪再剪直到一剪没。

“你该庆幸我不是个偶像，没人会因为我的形象不好而扣我工资。”

“没事，你长得好看，就算是光头也好看。”

“你就接着骗自己吧。”主持人翻了个白眼，抱怨，“等会还要跟女孩子吃饭呢。”

他有点心虚，又有点不甘地，弯下腰来给主持人扫掉眼下的散粉。

“给你一顶假发呗，我本来打算给你化创意妆用的，威利旺卡*怎么样？”

“你是存心不让我招女孩子喜欢了。”

“我也是有占有欲的啊。”他得意地笑笑，最后给主持人喷上定妆喷雾。真心话当玩笑话说出来是什么样的心情，有些人自己心里清楚。

他其实已经可以离开了，既然今天的工作已经完成了*。但是他还是留下来和主持人的经纪人站在一起看完了整场节目的录制。

收工时他又被经纪人叫住。

“听说没，U***n D***y出了一款睫毛膏？”经纪人神神秘秘地问。

“你还关注这个？”

“你甭管！”经纪人羞恼地把那支镭射光包装的睫毛膏塞进了他手里，“你和他说，我有点事，半小时后回来接他。”

他站在休息室的门口，攥着那支睫毛膏，回味着经纪人意味深长的眼神，感觉有点懵。

主持人回到休息室的时候看见他的化妆师正在给自己化妆。

“你晚上有约会吗？”他把提供的衣装换下来，换上了自己的衬衫和休闲裤。

“没。”化妆师抬头看他，手上拿着一支睫毛刷，浓密的睫毛看起来神秘地迷人。

“倒也是，你们化妆师总是要给自己化好妆的。”他双手抓着裤腰带，迟迟没系上。

化妆师没应声，用手拨了拨睫毛，确定它们已经干掉之后，才走了过来。主持人没想到他会过来，不自然地往后退了两步。

“我在评测一支睫毛膏，要不要帮我个忙？”

“我哪能帮上忙？”

“它是sexproof的。”

“什么意思？”

“Waterproof是防水的意思。”

“哦…诶？”

“腰带系不上，就别系了。”他直接跪了下来，对着面前的东西舔了舔下唇，“当成一次评测。”

主持人正手足无措地扶着身边的椅背不知该作何反应。但没有推开他，这让他觉得暗喜，胆子也愈发大起来，比如说脱掉那两条裤子就没花他多长时间。

比涩谷辣妹的假睫毛还要夸张的睫毛是不存在的，我并没有想这么比喻但是我只是想说这句话而已。化妆师的睫毛被夹得很翘，刷得根根分明，但膏体似乎过于浓郁，显得格外戏剧。倒不像个幕后的化妆师，像个台前的人气男偶像。

反应过来的时候手指已经抚上了那扇睫毛。眉头因为嘴里塞着异物而皱起，对方的眼睛紧紧闭着，仅在被触碰到的时候闪烁了两下。想着如果他睁开眼也许会突然落泪也说不定，不过就算不睁眼，眼皮大概也掩不住源源不断的泪水。

于是一个恶意的挺腰的确让他从眼角向下巴划过一道泪痕。主持人满意地笑，自然是不会被对方看到的笑。

他最终吐出来的时候仍止不住地喘气。意外的是，睫毛膏同志仍然坚挺地在睫毛上站岗，甚至没有在他的下眼睑留下黑印。主持人拿过那盒摆在化妆箱旁的餐巾纸，默默地给他擦去嘴边的口水。

他闪烁着眼神，朝大面的镜子望了两眼，扯出一个笑容说：“看来这个睫毛膏通过了我的评测。”

主持人直勾勾地望着他，等着他接下来的解释。

“XX桑，我回来了，如果您准备好了就可以直接走了。”经纪人在门外敲门。

化妆师淡定地去收拾自己的化妆箱。

“走吧，晚上不是还有约会吗？”

主持人提起裤子，头也不回地出了门。还不等化妆师难过的表情在脸上停留两分钟，他又走了回来，牵着化妆师的手就往浴室里拖。

“什么、”

“那就叫sexproof吗？”他的质问充满笑意，“它还没通过评测呢。”

化妆师也想笑了。虽然他正被身后的男人压在玻璃门上，用温水淋湿了全身。


End file.
